After the Battle
by LovePeaceSpiritAlive
Summary: This is the same thing as the other story I'm writing Harry Potter and the brotherly revenge only shows what would've happened if Ginny never had forgave him at first.
1. Chapter 1

**No Forgiveness**

Harry quietly broke away from everyone celebrating and went to Dumbledores office. All of a sudden Harry's chest seared with pain until the pain reached his scar. On his way there though he saw a red headed girl staring at him who turned out to be none other than Ginny. " Ginny look-" he started but was cut off by her saying "Look Harry I know you were going to ask for my forgiveness but after what you did to me this past year. After you left me in the hands of death eater professors I can't forgive you. I'm sorry but I never want to see you again Harry. Stay away from me from now on." She quickly ran off to the great hall leaving Harry standing there with his mouth open. He was not expecting that kind of reaction from her.

He knew that he would have to return to the hall sometime soon so he dragged his way back down the corridor to the hall. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. No one noticed that he had left or that he had returned. He saw the Weasley family sitting near Fred's body. He calmly walked over to them. Mrs Weasley pulled him into one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "Mrs Weasley it should've been me. He should be here with his family. I should've died instead." Harry said trying to keep himself from crying in public. Mrs Weasley let him go and gave him a stern look " Harry James Potter don't you ever say that you wish that you could die. Fred wouldn't have wanted that."

" I don't care if I'm still alive. I wish I was in his place instead. I want to die. I don't belong here. I want to take his place. I'm not meant to live..." Harry said. "Harry we forgive you for leaving this year."

"I do not deserve to be forgiven. I've caused too much damage to be forgiven. Look at Teddy, he is now parentless because of me. Like i said I was not meant to live."

He backed away from the group and ran out the doors. When he reached hogsmead he quickly turned in the spot and arrived at Grimwald place. He tapped the door with his wand and hurried inside. He made his way up to Sirius's old room and got into the bed not caring that he was covered in blood and debree. He instantly fell asleep thinking about Ginny.

the next morning Harry woke up not realizing where he was. He thought that he was back at the Burrow but then when he opened his eyes and saw that the walls were not painted Bright Orange he realized what had happened the previous day. All the pain came back to him. And it wasn't the physical pain that he was used to. It was coming from his heart. He knew that it was the pain coming from Ginny saying that she could not forgive him. He had ran out on everyone in the Great Hall.

Feeling as to stay in bed, Harry called Kreacher who with a loud crack appeared at once. "Master" Kreacher bowed deeply "Kreacher had no idea that you had returned. What can Kreacher do for you?"

"Hello Kreacher please bring me a pitcher of water."

Kreacher tried to argue with his master saying that he needed a proper meal but harry won the fight. Within minutes Kreacher had returned with a pitcher of water and a empty glass on a tray for harry

"Thank you Kreacher"

"Is there anything else Kreacher can get for you?"

"Yes in fact close the house off of the floo network. Also if any letters come Bring them to me and write back to the sender saying that it is from you and that I do not want any visitors at all. No one shall be allowed to enter without asking me first. Got all that Kreacher?"

The house elf nodded then went to go complete the orders that were given to him. Harry turned and went back to sleep. He woke up later in the day and decided to put up some charms around the house. He went to the study and looked over some of the books that Hermione had read during their journey with protective charms in them. Deciding on the ones he thought was the most powerful he went outside and casted the spells. After Harry took a hot shower and let the water rinse all of the dirt and blood off of his body. Harry found some clothes in the bag he had quickly packed from the burrow many months before and went to sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning he found that Kreacher had made breakfast for him and a stack of parchment had been placed next to the tray of food. Harry ate what he could but left most of the food untouched. After deciding that he had had enough he set his tray down and picked up the top piece of parchment that read:

 _Harry Where are you? I think that you are at Grimwald place and i hope that im right. How are you holding up? I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now. If you're wondering about Ginny no one sees her much. Only when she goes to use the bathroom or for meals. She is normally shut up inside her room. If anyone tried to go and talk to her she would just tell them to go away. The only one who was allowed inside her room was her mum. please respond. We really need to talk. Love, Hermione_

Harry was suddenly feeling even more guilty than before. She should be organizing the funerals that were to take place not worrying about him. He tossed the parchment aside and read the next one

 _Hey Mate. We are all so worried about you. Here's a list of all the funerals that are to take place. We really hope you can come. We are so worried about Ginny and You. We really need to talk. With best regards, Ron_

The other letters were from Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill and Fluer, Charlie, Percy, and Neville. He once again called for Kreacher who instantly appeared at the foot of the bed. "You called?" The elf said as he bowed.

"Yes i take it that you have responded to all of these letters and put up the charms and cut off the floo network." Harry said to the elf. The elf nodded.

"I have done all of these things master Harry but I don't know how you would like me to send all of these letters seeing that you do not have an owl."

"How would you like to go and deliver then personally for me?"

"Kreacher would love to"

"All right then off you go."

With a loud crack the elf headed to the burrow.

"mum! You'd better get down here!" Shouted Ron

Mrs Weasley came running down the stairs to the kitchen "what is it Ron?" She asked

"Harry's house elf is here with responses to the letters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Making it through alive**

"Hello Weasleys and Granger" said Kreacher as he bowed deeply "I have one letter to you from master Harry." He handed Mrs Weasley the parchment

She read it out loud for everyone to hear. Kreacher said after she finished reading "Master Harry has disconnected the flop network from the house and has put up the most powerful Charms around the house. No one can enter without his permission. He has not gotten out of bed yet. He is not eating either. Kreacher is worried about his master."

"We tried to floo over yesterday but we couldn't get through. I feel really bad for him." Said Percy with a obvious concerned look in his eye.

"He just needs his space just like Ginny. Maybe he'll come to his senses in time for the Funerals." Said Mrs Weasley. She was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince the other members of her family.

Kreacher heard a sudden call for him and quickly said "Master Harry needs Kreacher. Kreacher must leave now. Kreacher wants to warn this family. Do not try to go inside the house without asking Master Harry before. Only try to enter without permission if you wish to suffer." Kreacher instantly apperated back to his master at Grimmuald place leaving the gathered family with their mouths hanging open.

"What does he mean 'only try to enter without permission if we want to suffer'? Do you think that he would actually try to keep us out. Would he try and hurt us if we tried to go inside?" Asked Ron

"I don't know Ron. I don't know if he had enough strength to do that but by what Kreacher just said i think he did. And i know what spell he put on the house." Answered Hermione.

"Oh its ok don't tell us." Said Percy sarcastically

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "He put up the most powerful protective spell there is. It's called _Deatak Fediar_. No wizard or witch has been able to perform that spell since..well...even before Dumbledore was born. I don't know how Harry was able to put up that spell in his condition."

"Maybe he didn't put up that specific spell. Maybe he-" Started Percy.

"Don't even say that he put up another spell because what Kreacher just said is exactly quoted from one of the dark magic books i rad on our journey. Harry must be at Grimmuald place because thats where i read the book. In the study."

"If he did use that spell he must really want to be alone because-" Said Ron but he was cut off by Hermione

"Because if anyone tried to enter beyond 100 feet of the house without the permission of the wizard or witch they would face their worse fear. I read in the book that some people have gone insane because of that spell. I don't know how harry managed to cast that spell though. Members of the ministry have not been able to cast that spell not even Voldemort was able to."

"There is something wrong with harry im gonna go send him another letter." Shouted Hermione as she headed to Charlie's old room where she was now staying.

At Grimmuald place Harry had went back to bed feeling even worse than before because he kept thinking about what everyone at the Burrow might be doing or thinking. Harry had forgotten that he had called Kreacher so when Harry heard Kreacher appear at his bedside it startled him. "You called Master Harry?" Said the elf

"Yes. Have you delivered the letters?" Harry asked as he sat up slightly

"Yes i was there when you called."

"What did they say." Harry asked his elf curiously

"They are very worried about you. Kreacher thought that his Master would not want his friends to get hurt trying to visit him so Kreacher told them not to try to enter without your permission if they do not want to suffer. Kreacher did not intend to make his Master mad."

"No Kreacher im not mad. Thank you for telling them that information. Did you..um... see Ginny?"

"No Master Harry. They say that she does not interact much with others anymore. That she needs her space." Responded Kreacher but seeing the disappointed look on his Master's face he added "Kreacher shall go and talk to your Ginny if it pleases his Master"

"Yes Kreacher please. Just make sure that she is ok. I know that im not. You may return when you like. I will not call for you. In the morning tell me how she is. Good night Kreacher." Harry turned his back to the elf and went back to sleep. Kreacher went back to the Burrow with a loud CRACK! leaving Harry laying there with feeling like this was all his fault.

Ron and Percy was still in the kitchen when Kreacher returned at the Burrow. "Kreacher!"Exclaimed Ron when he saw the elf "What are you doing back here?"

"Master Harry wanted Kreacher to check on miss Ginny."

Percy and Ron exchanged a odd glance then Percy told the elf "She's up in her room on the next floor. Go on up. I doubt she'll let you in though."

Kreacher hurried up the steps to Ginny's room. When he reached the door he kindly knocked and said "Miss Ginny?' Kreacher is here to check on you. May Kreacher come in?""

The elf heard a click and the door opened slightly but enough for the elf to slip in. "What do you want?" Ginny asked. Her voice was hoarce from crying and her eyes were red and puffy. Kreacher took a mental note of this to tell his Master later. "Master Harry has sent me to check on you. Master Harry is deeply worried about Miss Ginny. Kreacher hates to see his Master in such condition. Master Harry has not gotten out of bed since he arrived other than to place the charms around the house and take a shower. Kreacher is worried about his Master."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears which she tried to hold back "He's worried about me? He should worry about himself. I'm fine. I don't care about him. He needs- wait what charms?"

Before Kreacher could respond someone answered for him " _Deatak Fediar._ It's one of the most powerful spells known to exist. No one has been able to cast it until Harry. How he did i don't know but no one can enter within 100 feet of the house without permission of Harry or else they face their worst fears."

Hermione stepped inside the room. Ginny had forgotten to shut the door completely so Hermione had obviously took this oppertunity to talk to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her but before she could say anything Hermione continued "And you should care Ginny. Harry is feeling horrible right now and the Harry I know wouldn't put up such a dangerous charm around the house if he was himself. This is not the Harry i know."

"Like I said he needs to worry about himself like I need to worry about myself. If he wants to come to Fred's funeral it's his choice. Now can you both please get out of my room!" Ginny ushered them out of her room. Before Kreacher appeared back to Grimmuald place he said to Hermione "Kreacher is very worried about Master Harry. Master Harry needs his friends right now."

"I know that Kreacher and if he doesn't come to the funeral I need to talk to him." Hermione replied still staring at the door

"Kreacher will try to convince Master Harry to come. Good bye Miss Granger" Kreacher apperated back to Grimmuald place. Hermione headed back to her room to finish her letter to Harry.

The next day Harry did not leave his room at all. He had summoned a bottle of firewhiskey to ease the emotional pain he was feeling. It had helped after 5 or 6 drinks which left Harry asleep while sitting on the window seat. This turned out to be Harry's new routine for the few weeks leading up to Fred's funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fred's** **Funeral**

On the day of Fred's funeral Harry had woken up earlier than usual. He had decided that he had that he would use his invisibility cloak and just go to ask Fred for his forgiveness.

Harry did not tell Kreacher or anyone that He was leaving. When it was 10 minutes until the start of the funeral Harry grabbed his cloak and apperated just about a two minutes walk from the Burrow.

 _Why does it feel like I've just returned home? Is this really MY home? I doubt it. Let's just get this over with._ he thought as he entered the Burrows gates. He chose a spot close to Fred's coffin so he could hear everything that was being said

He saw the Weasley family in the front row. Mrs. Weasley was crying into her husbands shoulder while the rest of the family just stared at the floor. _This is all my fault._ Harry thought miserably. When everyone was called inside for refreshments Harry decided that it was now OK to talk to Fred. "Oh Fred this is all my fault. You should be with your family who needs you more than they need me. I should be in your place. When will they realize that I was not meant to live. I wish I could switch places with you. It should've been me..." Harry fell to his knees crying. He didn't even hear footsteps behind him.

Ginny had came outside for some fresh air. She couldn't stand to see George's blank and hopeless stares anymore. That's when she heard him. At first she thought that it was just her mind playing tricks on her but then she saw his arms resting on Fred's coffin.

 _What was I thinking? I was so absorbed in myself I didn't think about what he would've been going through these past few weeks. I should've been there for him. It would've made things easier for the both of us._

without knowing it she walked over to Harry. She placed a hand on where she guessed was his shoulder since he was still covered under his cloak. Harry instantly stopped crying and felt relaxed for a moment. That moment faded when he realized that someone knew he was there. He stood up and was face to face with none other than Ginny. The person he was trying to avoid this whole time was the one who found out he was there.

Harry pulled off the cloak by accident and started apologizing "Oh..G-Ginny I'm s-sorry I-I know that you didn't want to s-see me. I-I just... I-I'll just l-leave you guys now! I-I'm sorry!" Harry ran as fast as he could to the gates so he could apperated back to where he was hiding.

Ginny just stared at the spot where Harry had apperated from. _What have i done? I placed the sad and miserable look in his eyes. I should've been there for him. Instead i just caused him even more horrible feelings by saying that i don't want to see him again._

Ginny ran inside the kitchen where Ron and Hermione was having a conversation in low voices. Ginny gestured for them to follow her up to her room. When she had managed to get them both inside the room she said "Ohmigosh why did i do that to him?" She was asking herself more than she was asking Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione looked at her questioningly and Ron asked her "Who are you talking about Ginny? Harry?"

"Yes Ron. I just saw him by Fred's coffin."

"He's here? Why didn't he tell us? We have to go before he runs away again!"

"Too late for that Ron. When he knew that i saw him he started apologizing then apperated back to wherever he is hiding. Hermione do you know a way to reverse the charm he put around the house? I need to talk to him!"

Hermione felt uncomfortable now "Um... Ginny there's no way to reverse the spell. You have to get his permission is you want to enter Grimmuald place."

"Besides Mum would kill you if you left in the middle of the funeral. You're gonna have to wait another week Ginny." Pointed out Ron.

"Um... I have permission to enter Grimmuald place." Said Hermione quietly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Asked Ron and Ginny in unison.

"Yes But i was only going to go after Fred's funeral to find out how Harry had ended up in the Forest. Not to bother him. I sent him a letter and he gave me permission to floo over. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm worried about Harry. He doesn't seem the same. None of you can come with me." Hermione ran out of the room almost in tears.

"Wait 'Mione!" Ron called after her. Ron left the room to go apologize to Hermione leaving Ginny to think about what she could do. She decided to write Harry a letter.

After sending it off with Pig Ginny headed back down the stairs to her brother's funeral that was taking place.

At Grimmuald place Harry was pacing back and forth in the room he was staying in. He thought that he could easily slip in and out without being noticed. "Why can't i have some peace in my life for once?" Harry asked himself. He drank 5 glasses of firewhiskey then climbed into bed numbly.

The next morning Harry noticed a letter on the bedside dresser. It was from Ginny and seeing this made his heart leap for joy. This joy was instantly replace by fear. Harry read the letter and decided that he would have to face her sooner or later so he wrote back to her giving her permission to enter the house.

Harry managed the spell and made it possible for Ginny to enter. When he saw Hermione walking towards the house, it kind of startled him. "Harry!" she called out to him.

"Hey Hermione. What do you need?" he asked her calmly.

"Don't play stupid. Why did you run out like that?"

"There's something that no one knows about me and i would like to keep it that way. It would be another wizarding war but this time against me."

"Now why would that happen?"

"I can't tell you but i'll do anything to make you stop asking."

"Come to dinner at the Burrow. McGonagall and Kingsley will be there. Hagrid too. Even Andromeda and Teddy. Please" She begged.

"i don't know-"

"You said that you'd do anything. Come back to the burrow with me."

"Alright let me just let Kreacher know where im going. Kreacher"

At once the house elf appeared and bowed deeply

"I'm going for dinner at the Burrow. Don't let anyone in."

"No need for that. You charm is working better than you expected."

"Ok then good bye see you later tonight."

Harry apperated back to the Burrow with Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" i brought someone that you may want to see." Called out Hermione when she and Harry had apperated into the sitting room.

came dragging herself in tears stained her face. When she saw Harry her face instantly light up and she gave him her famous bone-crushing hug.

"Harry dear. Where have you been. You look like you haven't eaten in days. We still have your trunk upstairs if you would like some fresh clothes."

"Harry? Did someone say Harry? Is he here." Asked Ron who came in from the kitchen. "Harry, mate where have you been? Ginny told us she saw you today. Have you come to stay?"

"No Sorry Ron i only came for dinner so Hermione would stop bugging me." Harry apologized. "Um where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs in her room. First though how did you manage to place that charm around Grimmuald Place? Its' the hardest spell to cast." Hermione said interestingly.

"I'll tell you later. I have got to talk to Ginny right now." Harry ran up the stairs to Ginny's room He knocked on the door and heard Ginny say "Who's there?'

"It's Harry. Can i come in?" He asked. Harry heard the lock unclick and the door opened to reveal a sad looking red headed girl.

"What did you run Harry?" She asked him as she closed the door behind them.

"Like I told Hermione, there is something that you all don't know and I'd like to keep it that way. That's why I asked Hagrid not to say anything. There would be another war but this time against me. Look I'm sorry I came but Hermione was getting annoying." He apologized

"How long are you staying?" She asked simply.

" Only for dinner."

" Can you stay her from now on?"

" What? I thought that you didn't want to see me."

"I wasn't thinking clearly that day. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

" Of course. I'll have to ask your mum thought if I want to stay the night."

All of a sudden Ginny's room door burst open and stood in the door way "Of course you can stay Harry. Now go freshen up."

Harry left Ginny's room and headed up to Ron's room. He showered and put on some fresh clothing. When Harry went down to dinner he was surprised to see Prefessor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Kingsley already there. Everyone stood and greeted him then Harry took his seat in between Ron and Hermione. "So Minerva and I like many others have been wondering what you three had been up to the past months. Many others have been starting to conclude that you guys have been in hiding. Is this true?" Asked Kingsley

"No. But can we all agree that whatever is said here can stay between us?" Asked Harry. Kingsley nodded but said "many people are starting wonder and we will have to tell them that you were not. Agree?"

"Alright." Harry took a deep breath "During my 6th year at hogwarts dumbledore stared to give me lessons on how to defeat Voldemort. Now. Before I go any further, Mr and Mrs Weasley your children are about to hear about some very dark magic. Do you have any objections?"

"I think that they will learn about Dark Magic in the future please continue Harry." Said Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement but remained silent.

"Does everyone know what Horcruxes are?"

Everyone expressions hardened. Everyone acknowledged that they knew what these things were but remained silent.

"Alright, so dumbledore found out that Voldemort made some Horcruxes. 7 of them . Tom riddles diary that opened the chamber of secrets, Helga Hufflepuff's cups, Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket, His grandfather's ring, and his snake Nagini, and something else i forgot. Anyway Dumbledore found out about the Hercuxes Voldemort made and set out to destroy them. Oh and before i forget Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. So Dumbledore destroyed Tom's grandfather's ring and got hit with a dark curse in his hand. Knowing that he was already dying, he started to "Train" me to destroy them. I learned about Voldemort and his past. My mission was to destroy Voldemort and his Horcruxes. Snape loved my mother and he was the one who told her she was a witch. He begged Dumbledore to protect her but when she died, he kind of vowed to protect me and destroy Voldemort. Snape was Dumbledore's man until the very end. We saw Voldemort order his snake to kill Snape in the Shrieking Shack. Sometime over the years Dumbledore confided in Snape about the Horcruxes and Snape helped us with out mission. He placed the sword of Griffindor in the lake. Dumbledore planned his death with Snape. When Voldemort had left the Shack Snape gave me his memories. In there i saw and went into the forest. I told Neville to kill the snake if he had the chance and i ended up at the castle. We all know what happened from there on."

Everyone in the audience knew that Harry had left out an important piece of evidence but they did not press the subject. Harry wanted to have an excuse to leave the kitchen so no questions would be asked. "George can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"No. How is it that you were able to save Ginny, Ron, even dad but you didn't have time to save Fred? Why Harry? Was he not worth saving?" Said George glaring at Harry.

"I was not at the castle when Fred died. I wad taking care of something at the time." Replied Harry trying to find the right words.

"Yeah right. Where were you then. Facing Voldemort? Getting hit with a killing curse again?" Asked George sarcastically

"Yes!" Harry said before he got up and left the kitchen to go to the sitting room. He left everyone with their mouths open not knowing what just had happened.

Kingsley got up from his seat and followed Harry into the sitting room along with the rest trailing behind. Kingsley saw Harry by the window casting some odd spell. "What did you do?" Asked Kingsley when he had thought that Harry had finished. But then Harry started to glow a really bright Green. Then Harry said Ginny's name then Hermione's.

"I removed their names from the permission list. They are no longer able to enter my home. I will therefore not cause anymore deaths in this world and family." Explained Harry. He had stopped glowing and had lowered his wand.

"But those deaths were not you fault. You couldn't have stopped Voldemort any sooner." Said Kingsley. The rest of the group stood in a corner of the room watching silently wondering where this was all heading.

"Yes i could've. All i had to do was figure out 1 simple thing soone. Then Fred, Tonks, Remus, they all wouldn't have died." Harry sat down on the sofa and out his head in his hands. Kingsley sat down next to his friend and said "You couldn't have found out that you were a Horcrux any sooner. Dumbledore told Snape that whatever happens is for a reason."

Harry's head shot up from his hands. Harry stared at Kingsley "You knew?"

"Snape's memories. Minerva and i saw them before we came. You are not a Horcrux any more Harry."

Harry worridly looked from the group that had gathered in the corner to Kingsley. Ginny stared at Harry in disbelief "You were a Horcrux? That's how you were connected to Voldemort?"

Harry's eyes turned from their usual green to Red and sparks emitted from his hands. "And I still am!" He said in a cruel high voice. He turned on the spot and disappeared.

Ginny burst into tears so conjured up some firewhiskey saying that it's going to be needed to understand all this mess. They all sat in front of the fireplace when Professor McGonagall said "Hagrid why don't you start us off."

"Oh all right. Tom and his followers had grabbed me and took me to a clearing in the forest. They tied me up to a tree and Voldy was saying how 'Arry ain't going to come to him. How he hadn't have showed up. Then Harry showed up out of the shadows and just stood there staring at Voldy. I told him to run before them Death Eaters silenced me. 'Arry ain't say anything just stood there. Then Voldy hit him with the killing curse and i carried his body back up to the castle. we all know what happened from there on." Hagrid said between sobs.

By this time Hagrid, Ginny, , and Hermione were crying. "So he just gave up? He knew that we would keep fighting with him. Why would he just give himself up like that?" Asked Hermione.

"He did it because he had to." Said Kingsley. He stood up and went closer to the fire. "In the memories of Severus Snape it shows Dumbledore and Snape talking about their on-going protection of Harry. On the night that Harry's parent's died, Voldemort's sould was so unstable that apparently Voldemort's soul ripped apart and latched itself on the closest living thing it could find.-"

Kingsley saw the little color left in his audience's faces drain. Ginny stopped crying for a moment long enough to ask "Harry?"

Kingsley nodded "Harry" Ginny started crying again so her mum comforted her. Kingsley continued "And i believe that Harry is deeply ashamed of being a Horcrux."

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong. Doesn't he know that we will all still love him the same way as we did before we knew?" Asked Ron. Ron was very worried about his best friend. It seemed like Harry could never have any piece in his life for long.

"No Ronald. Harry doesn't know that you will all love him unconditionally. Harry has never been loved for a long period at a time like you all have. Harry's aunt and uncle were cruel to him and always reminded him that he was a burden placed upon them. Harry will always think that he is causing you all to much trouble to keep him and is putting you in danger. He blames himself for the deaths that happened during both wars. Harry sacrificed himself so that the people who he loves would be able to live. Harry realized that as long as he lived, Voldemort could not die. Harry's parents, some of his friends, and his surrogate fathers, except Arthur, died because of this man. I can't imagine the guilt he must be feeling right now. So now Harry will run and hide from the world." Explained Kingsley.

George felt awful. He had no idea that when Fred had died, Harry was getting hit with a killing curse for the second time in his life. Harry already blames himself for Fred's death without any help from him. George had only added to the horrible things Harry had been feeling. It was his fault that Harry was now in hiding.


End file.
